thejusticeforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero(Death)
"Hi I'm an unoriginal piece of shit and I would like to solo your verse xD." //Biological Name\\ Zero(Edgelord Faggot) Pretty accurate ^^^^^ "The king" My ass. ' //Titles\\ Earned "The King of Fags" "Tekken Cum King" Saint Faggot god ' ' Nickname We've already been through this shit. ' //Biological Age\\ ' ' Biologically 18 who cares Mentally Retarded. ' ' Chronologically 2700 Years. Guess 2000+ years wasn't enough for him to learn to make a good OC. //Biological Height|Biological Weight\\ Fucking fat. ' ' Height 1'0" Weight 198 IBS //Birthplace\\ Deformed Multiverse //Species\\ Deformed. //Ethnicity\\ The Zoldyck Family (Why would they accept a faggot like you?) //Date of Birth\\ 200 BC {Earth Timeline} ' ' //Family\\ Mom {Whore} Dad {Simp} Older brother {Unknown} (Leroy Jenkins) ' //Alignment\\ Free lancer' //Phobias\\ He's a homophobe yet literally is a homosexual. //Resides\\ Lives everywhere (Omnipresent much? OP much>)' //Likes|Dislikes\\ Likes Humans Dislikes People who think Their stronger than him (No wonder this shit is so OP) //Affiliations\\ Dragon Clan (So original) The black Clan (Africa?) Zoldyck Family (Nah) Clow family (Embarrassment) Shadowblood family (Gay) NightShade family (Mega gay) //Personality\\ Aggressive and will beat you up for stealing his cheetos. //Big Black Massive Cocks\\ The will allows Edgelord Faggot to ehance his Transforming ability Inheret "Edgelord Faggot" Allows Edgelord Faggot to Control dead humans that is in hell Vaulable exchange Allows Edgelord Faggot to exchange 1 Big Black Massive Cock with the opponent he facing but the Opponent can refuse if he/she wants Game if a person is in the same multiverse he/she is automaticly in his Game the game allows Edgelord Faggot to choose the rules of this game that is fair to the opponent Matter Everything is Created by matter Edgelord Faggot went all the way back when God himself created matter Edgelord Faggot was only able to see how it was created but he was able to learn how to manupilate matter itself only to change the matter of objects Reality check Has able to crack demensions and then allowed to create voids or go to different multiverses and create demensions allowing him to Half a person Big Black Massive Cocks if the opponent allows it to happen He cant event spell dimension or use an autocorrect. Or is he too OP for autocorrect to affect him? Beyonder Big Black Massive Cocks Beyonder had gave Zero a lot of Big Black Massive Cock which allows Zero(Edgelord Faggot) to have unlimited Big Black Massive Cocks. Broly Self explanatory King of wekomendo Everything Edgelord Faggot touches in this form ages until Edgelord Faggot even magic ages to Edgelord Faggot even matter ages Aang Self explanatory The leader of phantom troop A very good fighter and very good at nen and his smarts help aid in fights ' ' ' //Abilities\\ Abilities of all added by Edgelord Faggot Unaffected by spiritual Big Black Massive Cocks Unaffected by elemental Big Black Massive Cocks {(come on he is air bender really..)}* Super speed Super strength Will Big Black Massive Cock {(allowed to get stronger every fight)} Learning rate {(allowed to pick up on other fighting styles and able to fight in every fighting style)} Unaffected by darkness but not all darkness attacks Can resist all form of temptation ' ' //Skills\\ '' ' ' Weapons Spray Bottle As seen when Staz travels to the human world, by using the saliva containing his vampiric Big Black Massive Cocks, Staz is able to control others without having to bite them. He does this by filling a spray bottle with his saliva, and simply spraying them, which then allows him to have control of the person. By doing this, he can alter their memory or control their actions and thoughts. Bio Staz Esper was forged with two things. That was Dibolic esper and Stazz charlie Blood.. This is Edgelord Faggots number 3 Big Black Massive Cocks.. No one was ready. This is the real Edgelord Faggot. But he is not Edgelord Faggot for real to the point that other people know but This is what happened when Edgelord Faggot was at full Big Black Massive Cock and he was about to destroy himself.. So these two forms is the only thing he needs to kill the owner of any place﻿ Also Credit to the artist of the pic﻿ Category:Profile OCs